In the field of lighting, many different types of light sources have been developed. Recently, LED light sources involving multi-LED arrays, each with a large number of LED packages, have been developed as a means of bringing the many advantages of LED lighting—LED efficiency and long life—into the general illumination field. In particular, such LED light fixtures have been developed for use in outdoor settings, including by way of example lighting for parking lots, roadways, display areas and other large areas.
LED fixtures in the prior art have certain shortcomings and disadvantages to which this invention is addressed. In particular, there is a need for an improved arrangement for operation of LED light having one lens positioned over another. Significant heat levels in such products can pose particular problems for lens-over-lens mounting and stability. One potential problem is that temperature changes may cause thermal expansion and related alignment problems.
Protection against various environmental factors is also rendered difficult for LED general illumination products which necessarily utilize a large number of LEDs—sometimes plural LED modules with each module having many LED packages thereon.
There is a need for improved LED lighting fixtures which can better serve the requirements of general-illumination lighting fixtures.